supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex (Street Fighter)
How Alex joined the Tourney Alex is an American fighter from Manhattan, New York, who hasn't been with his parents since they died when he was a young boy; his current family consists of his father's friend, Tom and his teenage daughter, Patricia, who live under the same roof with him. Alex trains daily at Tom's gym, having learned everything he knows about fighting from Tom himself. Tom, being a military veteran and a renowned refiner of fighting moves, often visits military bases as well as maintaining his own gym. Alex entered the third World Warrior tournament because its sponsor, Gill, had seriously injured Tom; even though he had told Alex that Gill had won fairly, Tom allowed Alex to go, letting him make his own decisions. Alex won every match and then faced Gill. Although he defeated Gill, Alex did not have a chance to kill him, and he went home to find Tom fully recovered. Meanwhile, Gill seems to notice something special about Alex that concerns and later intrigues him. For monthes, Alex trained for the Smash Bros. Tourney in Siberia. And when he went to the Water Tribes, he found a sparring partner in Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda. After training, they planned to fight each other in the Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Alex spins his left arm with his black sleeveless shirt on. After the announcer calls his name Alex rips open his shirt as the camera zooms then says "Come on, chump!" Special Attacks Flash Chop/Machine Gun Flash Chop (Neutral) Alex moves slightly forward and delivers an open-palm horizontal chop to the opponent. If charged up with B, it becomes a Machine Gun Flash Chop with 20 rapid-fire flash chops following the initial strike and the opponent will be sent flying after. Slash Elbow (Side) Alex rushes forward towards his opponent and swings his elbow at them. Air Knee Smash (Up) Alex jumps up launching his knee forward. If it connects with an opponent, the knee catches them in the chest and as both fighters fall to earth, Alex stays on top and keeps his knee in his opponent's chest, driving them into the ground. Power Bomb (Down) Alex grabs his opponent and lifts them over his head, flipping them as he does. He then leaps into the air and slams the back of their head into the ground as he comes down. If the move is performed from behind or followed after a Flash Chop, it becomes a backdrop suplex. Boomerang Raid (Hyper Smash) Alex readies his fists saying "You can't escape!" then alternates twice between punches and backhand chops, and then grabs the opponent and performs a suplex throw on them. Hyper Bomb (Final Smash) Alex lunges forward with "You can't escape!" then grabs the opponent and performs two Suplexes, followed by a stronger Power Bomb. If used after a Flash Chop (due to said move's unique property of turning the opponent around), it becomes a series of Backdrop Suplexes which does slightly more damage. Victory Animations #Alex takes off his headband and says "Weak!" #Alex brings his arms up then clenches the hands into fists saying "I don't lose!" #Alex raises his right hand and says "At ease, loser." On-Screen Appearance Alex jumps down and rips open his shirt then says "I'm ready!" Trivia *Alex's default rival is Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda. His second rival is Doctor Strange. *Alex's English voice actor differs. His new voice actor, David Lodge is his gameplay voice actor, and his cutscene voice actor is Patrick Gallagan, who voiced him in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. *Alex shares his gameplay English voice actor with Katsuie Shibata, Ling Tong, Julius Belmont, Galio, Sceptile, Skarner, Jiraiya, Murai, Fu Xi and Haruhisa Amago. #Alex shares his Japanese voice actor with Fu Xi, Han, Guile, Raven, Azrael and Asura. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters